poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The End is Near Part 3/Transcript
This is the transcript of The End is Near Part 3 in Tino's Adventures Chronicles. Tino Tonitini: (Voice) Previously on Tino's Adventures Chronicles. - - - - - (The episode begins with our heroes are in the batcave) Tino Tonitini: Bowser and Ancient Minister are so strong. Princess Celestia: I know, Tino. But you need to rest, you and the others are injured and exhausted. Ash Ketchum: '''It's no use, guys. They're both too powerful. '''Brock: I know. You still need to take a rest. Rika Nonaka: This is just great. First Takato is injured, then Renamon, Takuya, Raphael, Mewtwo, Ash and now us. Renamon: It's impossible for us to defeat those two powerful villains. Zordon: Yes, but we all need is to figure this one out or else the universe is doomed. - - Lor McQuarrie: We need to know where they are, Mewtwo, before the villains come after us. Or our friends. Or our family. Or the worst part they might go after those innocent people. - - Raphael: Let's take Ancient Minister down! Everyone: Yeah! - - - - - (The heroes are now flying towards Bowser's floating castle as Bowser Jr. sees them in his telescope heading towards the castle) Bowser Jr.: I see the heroes out there flying towards our castle. Ancient Minister: Then prepare to attack and blast those heroes into the sky! (They bring out cannons as they fire missiles) Sonic: Incoming! Tino Tonitini: Time to dodge every missiles! - - - - Matt Ishida: Count Dooku! Count Dooku: '''That's right! Ancient Minister order me to stop you from reaching him! - - - (Blue then looks at Emperor Palpatine and she growls) '''Tino Tonitini: Get him, Blue! (Blue charges to attack Emperor Palpatine) Emperor Palpatine: Get off of me! (Emperor Palpatine manage to push Blue back and brings out his lightsaber to fight back, Tino brings out his Keyblade as they clash each other) - - (Tino swing his Keyblade and slice the lightsaber and destroys them) Emperor Palpatine: No! (Blue tackles him and starts biting Emperor Palpatine right on his neck then "SNAP!" and kills him) - - - Bowser: Your not going anywhere to Ancient Minister. Bowser Jr.: Yeah, you have to go through us! - - (Tino looks up growling in anger and sees the Ancient Minister) Tino Tonitini: Anicent Minister. - - Tino Tonitini: Your time is up, Ancient Minister! Ancient Minister: So you finally got past my army along with Bowser and his family. Are all of you afraid to face me and afraid to embrace your fate. Lor McQuarrie: Don't flatter youself, Ancient Minister! Tish Katsufrakis: Yeah, your not so tough, monster, we got you now! Carver Descartes: Tonight... it ends! (The final battle between the heroes and Ancient Minister begins) Tino Tonitini: Flamethrower! (Charizard fires flamethrower but the Ancient Minister dodges it) Ancient Minister: Is that all your got? - - Tino Tonitini: Go, Charizard! Let us end him for good! Mega evolve! (Charizard mega evolves into Mega Charizard X) - - Tino Tonitini: Charizard use Blast Burn! (Mega Charizard fires his attack and hit Ancient Minister really bad) - - - (Tino rides on his Mega Charizard X in the sky trying to find the Ancient Minister) Tino Tonitini: Where'd he go? (Suddenly the Ancient Minister appears out of nowhere, but Tino uses his Keyblade as a shield to block his attack) Ancient Minister: '''(Growls in anger) '''Tino Tonitini: You did all horrible things what you've did, Ancient Minister! Ancient Minister: What are you talking about? Tino Tonitini: Everything! Like you, Bowser and the others kidnapped the DigiDestined's families and save them from the 9/11 attack, you didn't tell them about their families are still alive! You try to kill Pooh Bear and our friends! That's why Princess Celestia, the Good Fairy and Zordon told me everything about you! Ancient Minister: Nonsense you little fool and you're pathetic Fire and Flying type Pokémon! We only did that is to destroy you and the heroes! Tino Tonitini: (In Leonardo's voice) You're a monster! A demon! Is that you're destiny?! Ancient Minister: Yes! (He fires missiles and hits Tino and Mega Charizard X) (Tino and Mega Charizard X falls down and crashes to the fiery castle as the Ancient Minister floats next to them) Ancient Minister: (In Super Shredder's voice) And now, you die! Tino Tonitini: (In his mind) He's too strong! (He started to close his eyes remembering all the memories he and his friends have great adventures together along with their allies) I'm sorry... (His tears appears out of his eyes) I'm sorry, I failed you all. Sunset Shimmer: Tino... please, don't give up... everyone needs you. I love you! (Hearing Sunset Shimmer's words, he opens his eyes and kicks the Ancient Minister right on the face) Ancient Minister: Ow! You insolant kid! Tino Tonitini: Now! (Tino's Mega Charizard X hits him with it's tail while Tino uses his Keyblade to hit the Ancient Minister 5 times before he punch him in the face) Tino Tonitini: '''Charizard, use Flamethrower. (Charizard unleashed flamethrower and hit the Ancient Minister again as he grabs his Keyblade) Now let's do this! Use Dragon Claw! (Tino and Mega Charizard X charges towards the Ancient Minister and they both use their attacks together and slashes him everywhere in the black background and killed him. Down on the ground, everyone looked up seeing Bowser's castle goes down and crashes into the ocean and explode) '''Sunset Shimmer: TINO!!! Yoshino: I can't believe this! Sue: He's gone? Chris Thorndyke: It can't be! I don't want him to die! Littlefoot: This can't be happening. Grandma Longneck: We've got to have faith. I know that Tino might still be alive, I think. Lor McQuarrie: Then how will he suppose to be, jump out of the Masters of Evil's castle caught on fire and exploded in the ocean? Kairi: Look! Grandpa Longneck: That's... that's exactly what they're going to do! (Then we see an injured Tino riding on his Charizard pops out of the fire and flies towards the heroes and then lands on the ground) Sunset Shimmer: Tino! Rainbow Dash: You're alive! Kari Kamiya: All right! Tai Kamiya: You did it! Ash Ketchum: '''He did it! '''Pikachu: '''Pika. '''Ducky: He's alright! Yep, yep, yep! Pooh Bear: Where's the Ancient Minister? (Tino brings out the Ancient Minister's head chopped off by Tino's Keyblade and his Charizard's Dragon Claw attack, much to everyone's surprise) Tino Tonitini: Ancient Minister... is finished. (He dropped the head and lands on the ground) (Later at the house) Sunset Shimmer: Thanks, Tino. For trying to defeat the true Masters of Evil, like no else could. Tino Tonitini: Anytime, babe. Sunset Shimmer: '''You are the best boyfriend I ever have. '''Tino Tonitini: '''And you are the best girlfriend I have too. (They kissed each other as Serena looks at Ash) '''Serena: '''Hey Ash. I say we should kiss, too. '''Ash Ketchum: Yeah. (Ash and Serena kissed each other too as everyone awed) Noby: You really did it, Tino! Big G: I can't believe you ended the Ancient Minister! (He hugs him tight) Tino Tonitini: Don't squeeze me to hard, Big G! I'm still hurt and needed to recover. Tai Kamiya: But to be honest guys, Bowser and the other Masters of Evil guys are still out there. Sonic the Hedgehog: Your right, we gotta be ready to face them very soon. Carver Descartes: '''Why don't we celebrate with some pizza? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Good idea. '''Tino Tonitini: '''It's on me guys. Later days! '''Rigby: '''Yea-uh. (Everyone cheers) (Now we go to the villains inside the abandoned factory) '''Bowser: (Angry) I can't believe this! Tino has killed our master the Ancient Minister! He'll pay the price! (Angrily hits the wall with his fist) Grogar: Don't frit. We'll get them next time. Bowser: But there always a next time! But everytime, Pooh, Tino, or Ash defeats us in a single hit. Grogar: I know how you feel. But now, its time for your downfail. Bowser: What?! Grogar: Infinite. Do it. Infinite: Take this. (He creates a portal that tries to suck in Bowser, Mistress Nine, Azula and Bowser Jr. in) Bowser Jr: What's going on, papa?! Mistress Nine: '''Mutiny! Grogar! Infinite! How could you betray us!? '''Grogar: Let's just say, I planned this since the beggining, Bowser. You failed to many time to rid the world of Pooh, Tino, and their friends. So for now on, I shall do that job that you couldn't complete! Bowser: I swear to you, Grogar! When we get of that dimension, you're-! Grogar: Ha! You're welcome to try. So long, Bowser. Enjoy the nothingness. Bowser: '''NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (They finally get sucked in, and the portal closed) '''Infinite: That's taking care of. Now what? Grogar: Now, we form a new kind of evil. A even better one! (Then he laughs as we zoom in to his face and his red eyes appears as the episode ends) Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles Category:Transcripts